Crimson Blood
by Vocaloidlover97
Summary: Joseph and his family have recently moved to a new house in the country. One week into their stay, Joesephs brother was brutally murdered. Joeseph is determined to find his brothers muderer, before the same fate can happen to him.


The Thompson's have just moved to a small town in Ohio, not really close to anyone. The closest neighbor was 3 miles away. They had two sons, Joseph and tom. Tom had just celebrated his fifth birthday last week. And his older brother Joseph had turned thirteen last month. In this new town, no one went outside, which was weird Joseph thought, but it was alright other then that. No one bugged this new family that moved in. In a little less then a week, they where unpacked and ready to start living there life again. As the whole family gathered in the living room they finished all there duties on this Friday night, they have been cleaning this whole day and they felt tired. So the whole family said there goodnights and fell asleep.

Early Saturday morning joseph went to check on tom, there parents usually slept in till twelve. Joseph walked down the hall, and stood outside toms room, usually he heard quiet snoring, but today it was different. He heard nothing, he opened the door slowly "Tom" he whispered. Then he saw why tom wasn't answering. Tom lay on his bed, his covers thrown onto the floor , his mattress soaked with a crimson colored liquid…..Blood, dripping from his mattress onto his wooden floor. His throat had been slit, his shirt had been cut, his chest sliced with an X, his wrists were cut open, still bleeding. Joseph recognized his artery was still pumping blood, but why, toms body had been mutilated, but very recently since his artery was pumping still. The fowl smell of death, made joseph want to throw up. He didn't know how to react, should he have been horrified that someone could come in and kill him while he slept, should he be upset that he lost his youngest brother to some murderer getting their kicks from killing little boys. Joseph then started to look around Toms room, his window had been open, and there on the floor lay a bloody knife. Joseph ran to his room and got dressed, then appeared in Toms room again, looking out the window this time, he noticed his house was right next to woodland. "Maybe the killer escaped into the woods" he thought to himself, he then crawled out of the window, there he stood ready to face whatever did this to his brother.

Joseph began to venture into the woods, the leaves crunched under his feet. He tried not to make a lot of noise, but it was hard not too, branches where breaking under his feet, leaves where rustling, the occasional "ouch" from him stepping on a rose bush. He hadn't realized how quiet and serene it was in the daytime. He walked around, exploring, till he came across a little old shack, it was secluded from civilization. It had been abandoned for years it looked like. He walked up to the door, it wasn't opened in so long that the underbrush began to block the door, there also was a rusty lock on the door. Joseph tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge, he began to look around for something to break the lock. Joseph walked around the shack three times before finding a hammer. He walked up to the door, drew back the hammer, and hit the lock…..Nothing. He drew back the hammer once again, and hit the lock….Success. He dropped the hammer and took the lock off the door, suddenly there was a rustling, it wasn't close, but it was still rustling the leaves. Oh its probably just a squirrel he thought. He opened the door went inside and shut the door, then turned on the light. His jaw dropped as he looked around the room. Photos and pages of two things, part of the room had this person without a face wearing a suit, his arms and legs outstretched, farther then a normal human could stretch. The other part had this killer, With a crooked smile, wide dark eyes that could stare straight through you.

Joseph stepped closer to the blank faced, formal side and found a piece of paper hanging on the wall, it said "You are next" written in red letters. Before grabbing it he went to the door, and opened it, the sun was setting, it was getting dark, again he heard the rustling, this time closer then before. He shut the door again and went back to looking at the photos, he grabbed the note, and turned towards one of the dusty windows, he looked next to the window, there was another note. This one read "You Cant Escape" then he thought to himself, why do all these photos have these notes behind this thing… joseph looked up near the roof, above the photos of this well dressed man it said slender man, he looked above the other photos and it said Jeff the Killer. He then went to the dusty window, and wiped it off with his shirt, he stepped back, his jaw dropped, and he backed away slowly from the window, there on the outside of the window a few feet away stand a thing, with that crooked smile, those eyes, this was Jeff the Killer, Joseph was paralyzed with fear, he slowly backed to the other side of the room and turned around and cleaned off that window, there stood a tall, blank faced man, no his name was the slenderman. Joseph now stood in the middle of the room, not only the middle of the room but in between Jeff and Slenderman. And they both had the same idea, to enter through that one door. Joseph now had lost sight of both of them in the windows. Slenderman and Jeff now have made it to the front of the shack where the door was. Joseph was loosing it, all that was going through his mind was where can I hide, will they find me, what would they do if they did find me. He noticed a small cabinet in the corner of the room, he ran to the cabinet, opened it and scrunched his fifteen year old body into the cabinet then shut the door, just waiting for them to open the shack door, and brutally murder him. Surprisingly as he waited, the door never opened, instead there was pounding on the shack door, and yelling and grunts coming from outside. He slowly got out and looked through the window, there they where, Jeff had the hammer in his hand, running at slender man, but slender man shot his arm out and stopped Jeff. Jeff then hit slenderman's arm and he started to bleed. Jeff seeing slenderman more vulnerable, he threw the hammer at slenderman, it hit slender man right in the chest. Joseph seeing this as the right moment, opened the shack door and started running, it was pitch black out now but he didn't care if he was tripping over stuff, he just wanted to get out of there. Slenderman fell on the ground completely drained, Jeff walked up to him, took the hammer out of slender man, bent down and started to lick Slenderman's wounds, slurping up all the blood that he made slender man bleed. Jeff then layed on top of slender man, looking at his face, Jeff kissed slender man. Joseph made his way home, he ran inside, locked the door behind him, he ran through each room and locked every window in the house, then he went into his dark room, crawled into bed, shut the light off, and fell asleep. He woke up in the middle of the night, his closet was open and there was those glowing eyes, "Go To Sleep" the voice said, then the crooked smile appeared. All throughout the house you heard a scream, his parents came running into his room, he was dead, crimson blood dripping on his mattress, the window open. Joseph was so worried about Jeff the Killer, he locked every window except his.


End file.
